Ragamuffins
by Patrick the Stump
Summary: Because they're just teenage boys doing what teenage boys do - AlScor drabble collection.
1. Tidy Time

**A/N**: This is for the Romantic Drabble Challenge, over at HPFC.

Pairing: AlbusScorpius

* * *

><p><strong>Tidy Time<strong>

Albus stumbled into the Great Hall, dragging his overly-large feet against the stone floor as, with a loud humph, he sat down beside Scorpius.

Scorpius glanced at him, both bemused and wary, and continued to eat his toast. Grumpily, Albus grabbed and apple, biting into it with the aggression and vigour that usually accompanied early mornings such as these. Seven times – he'd hit his snooze button _seven times_ before he'd managed to drag himself out of bed. It wasn't exactly his fault though – whatever Scorpius had been doing to him the night before had left him exhausted to say the least. Albus yawned, and Scorpius could barely stifle a giggle.

"Late night?" the blond asked, his innocent tone clashing harshly with the delighted smirk playing around his lips.

Albus glared, trying to kick Scorpius under the table, and failing completely. Scorpius grabbed onto Al's leg, squeezing his thigh slightly as Al tried to stamp on his best friend's toes.

"Best night's sleep of my life, actually," Albus retorted, grabbing a buttered piece of toast from Scorpius' plate, "Nothing really interesting happened, so you know, I had time to relax." Albus sent a stretched, sarcastic smile to Malfoy as he bit, pointedly, into his toast. If he hadn't have known Scorpius as well as he did, he would've said he was pouting.

"Really," Scorpius said, as his grip on Albus' leg became almost painful, "Because to be honest, Albus, it doesn't exactly look like it."

Albus looked his dishevelled, crumpled and now crumb-laden appearance up and down – he'd seen worse days, that was for sure, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well," said Scorpius, sceptical eyes glowering at his appearance, "Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror this morning?"

"Do I look like a person who had time to look in the mirror this morning?" Albus snapped, "And anyway, there's nothing wrong with me. I look like my ruggedly handsome self."

"That," said Scorpius, "Is debatable. However, your shirt is buttoned up wrong, you've got yesterday's dinner spilt down the front of your robes, there's sleep in your eyes, and not that I mind, but your flies are down."

Albus buried his tired head in his hands, hiding his blushing cheeks as Scorpius' hand slipped under the table, discreetly pulling up his zipper, "I'm a mess, aren't I."

"Yes," Scorpius reassured him, as he began to correctly fasten the buttons of Al's shirt, "But it's okay – at least I'm here to clean you up."

* * *

><p>Please don't favourite without reviewing.<p> 


	2. All Fur Coat and no Knickers

**A/N:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! This one is inspired by a phrase that's always made me laugh, and I'm not sure if it's just a silly British saying or if it's just something that like, only I say, but it basically means giving yourself a false sense of grandeur when you're really not posh at all.

* * *

><p><span>All Fur Coat and no Knickers<span>

"Scorpius, please stop talking, you sound like a complete and utter prat," Albus was sprawled across the couch in the Slytherin common room, with Scorpius – who had been explaining to him the importance of Golpalott's Third Law in that voice that Albus hated; it was the tone that clearly said, 'I am far more superior to you in every way imaginable.'

Scorpius, who was sitting, legs crossed, on the floor beside the couch, glared up at his friend, "I _am _sorry – I mean, I could be poisoned one day. And I swear, if I die because of you, I'll kill you."

Albus was quite sure that if anyone had the ability to murder someone while they themselves were dead, it would be Scorpius.

"All the more reason not to save you then, isn't it?" Albus smirked, "And anyway, it's not what you said, it's the way you said it."

Scorpius stared incredulously up at Al, bursting into laughter as Albus blushed.

"You, Albus," Scorpius said between chuckles, "Are turning into a girl."

"I didn't mean it like that," Albus said, "I just meant, well, every time you open your mouth you sound like you've got a hot poker stuck up your arse."

"Excuse me," said Scorpius, pulling away from Al, offended, "There's nothing of the sort wedged inside my nether regions."

Albus raised his eyebrow, and Scorpius winked.

"See," Albus pointed out, "You even make your, erm, _nether regions_ , sound like a page out of a text book."

Scorpius shrugged, "Some of us weren't raised in a barn, Potter. Some of us actually have manners. Some of us, even, know how to use the English language properly."

"And some of us," Albus imitated, "Sound like stuck-up prats who need to pull the afore-mentioned pole out of one's bottom."

Scorpius raised a blond eyebrow, indicating that, as usual, Albus was being very immature. In return, Albus stuck out his tongue.

"You're not even posh," Albus told him, "You just think you are."

Scorpius scowled, "I'm a Malfoy – I am allowed to treat everyone like they're below me because that is what we do."

"And there's no reason _for_ that, other than being a stuck up prat?" Albus asked.

"Nope."

"There's a phrase for that, you know," Albus said, "All fur coat and no knickers."

Scorpius glared at Al, crossing his arms like a petulant child. "When," he said, "Have you ever known me to wear a fur coat? Apart from that time at Teddy's wedding when I had to borrow Victoire's because it was cold?"

It was Albus' turn to raise his own eyebrows, "That's not what I meant, Scorpius – you don't have to take everything quite so literally."

"That's a shame," said Scorpius, "Because you might be right about the last part – In fact, I'm not wearing any knickers at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think I might have a slash disorder. Every time I right something remotely slashy, I always end up mentioning manly parts or nether regions.

But yeah, no favourites with reviewing, please&thankyou.


	3. Creme Eggs

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews and favourites for the last chapter – they mean a lot to me. I wrote this at like midnight after reading shit loads of Drarry so uhm excuse the food porn.

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Crème Eggs.

* * *

><p><span>Crème Eggs<span>

Albus stared at Scorpius, and the blond tried his hardest not to smirk as he felt the other boy's eyes on him. Slowly, Scorpius unwrapped the shiny foil from the Crème egg, being extremely careful not to tear it. Albus, who was previously sitting across the room to him having a discussion with Fred, had stopped mid-sentence.

Scorpius brought the Crème egg to his lips, his tongue darting out to skim over the milk-chocolate. His eyes closed momentarily and he smiled. Albus, whose eyes were still trained on him, shifted slightly in his seat; his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight. Fred had since abandoned the conversation, turning instead to Lysander, who seemed to be far more apt at conversing without getting distracted.

Scorpius scraped his teeth along the surface, creating tiny, perfectly straight grooves in the egg's shell. Albus didn't realize that he was holding his breath until Scorpius bit, rather forcefully, into the chocolate egg, cracking the top open; the breath that had been trapped in his lungs came rushing out with a loud sigh. After that, he couldn't quite steady his breathing or his heart back to a reasonably normal pace.

Scorpius peered into the crack he'd made on the eggs surface, rather curiously. Then, to Albus' dismay, he poked his long, thin tongue through the gap. Albus groaned quietly as Scorpius lapped up the insides of the egg, his tongue straining to reach the bottom. Albus smiled in relief when Scorpius' tongue returned safely back into his mouth. _Finally_, Albus thought, thinking that at long last Malfoy's little display had ended. But no – Malfoy had decided upon a new tactic. He pushed his finger to the base of the crème egg, and gently scraped it along the bottom. When he pulled it out, it was covered in sticky orange and white goo, which he licked off tantalizingly slowly.

Albus jumped to his feet, not exactly sure of his course of action, but he was certain that if he sat there any longer he would explode. Making a snap decision, he stalked over to where Scorpius sat. The blond smirked at him, watching him as he walked. When Albus was about a metre away, he placed the entire Crème Egg in his mouth, and with one ridiculous, completely over-dramatic slurping noise, it was gone.

Scorpius stared up and Albus, smiling far too innocently, "Can I help you?"

"Dormitory – now," was all Albus could splutter, tugging on Scorpius' arm.

"I don't think so, Al," Scorpius chuckled, "This is revenge."

"What could I have possibly done to deserve this?" Albus asked, still pulling on Scorpius' sleeve.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Hmm, I don't know – maybe it has something to do with the _ten_ profiteroles that you ate, at lunch today."

Scorpius shook his head, as if to get rid of the offending image that was imprinted into his mind.

"And anyway," Scorpius said smiling, "I still have an entire box of Crème Eggs to get through."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Someone take my laptop away from me now. I should not be allowed to write at this time at night/morning. It's unhealthy and also this is produced. Once again, sorry for the food porn.

Oh yeah, and please review. Don't favourite without doing so, either please.


	4. Cuddling

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Cuddling<span>

"Albus," Scorpius groaned, trying to push the dark haired boy off his chest. Albus was asleep, both arms wrapped tightly around Scorpius' middle, the tip of his hair irritating the blonde's chin. Albus just purred at the sound of his name, his arms tightening and his head burying deeper into the crook of Scorpius' neck.

Scorpius groaned again, but this time making no effort to uproot Albus. Sure, Albus was gorgeous – fascinating even – while he slept, but he was still as gorgeous and fascinating from the other side of the bed, or God forbid, the shaky-down that the Potters had made for him especially. He was pretty sure that Albus' family were going to get suspicious if their son's best friend's bed didn't look at least a little bit slept on.

Scorpius, being a morning person, was wide-awake and hyper aware of the sun that was creeping through the hastily shut curtains, announcing the arrival of the day. How could Albus still be asleep, practically drooling all over Scorpius' chest? This was why Scorpius didn't like cuddling.

"Al, come on, I have to move now – it's morning, somebody might come in," Scorpius said, shaking Albus' shoulders roughly.

Albus just moaned, and snuggled Scorpius further, nestling one of his leg's in between Scorpius' own so that the blond was pinned there, unable to move.

"Come on Albus, unless you want to explain to your parents why I'm half naked and in your bed," Scorpius tried to roll over, but Albus refused to budge.

"Nobody's going to come in, Scorpius," Albus mumbled into his neck, "It's barely morning. You know, I'm beginning to think that you don't like cuddling." Albus spoke in an accusing tone.

Scorpius crinkled his nose. Well, he _didn't_ particularly like cuddling, but that didn't mean he was some kind of heartless monster. Cuddling was unnecessary and irritating – it made him far too warm and agitated. How on earth Albus could ever fall asleep just sprawled across him like that, his neck twisted at an odd angle and his bony elbows wedged between Scorpius' ribs was beyond him.

"That's not the point, Al," complained Scorpius, wriggling beneath the brunette, trying to squirm free, "The point is, everyone will be awake, and if anyone comes in and finds us then…"

Scorpius' sentence trailed off into some incoherent mumble as Albus, whose lovely sleep was at that moment getting disturbed by his worrying prat of a boyfriend, trailed his fingers across that spot on Scorpius' abdomen which always made him hitch his breath.

"Shush," Albus told him, dragging his fingers along the spot again, eliciting a shiver from the blond. Scorpius moaned quietly, wrapping an arm tentatively around Albus – he could get used to cuddling if Albus was going to do _that_.

The door to Albus' bedroom opened quite suddenly, so suddenly in fact that Scorpius jumped, falling out of the bed with a loud thump. James arched an eyebrow at Malfoy, who was in just his boxers, and turned to face Al.

"Mum wants you to help her make breakfast," he said, "I'll tell her you'll be down in a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No favourites without reviewing, pretty please.


	5. Jealousy

**AN: **It turns out that the best time to write is when I'm supposed to be revising for important exams. Oh well.

* * *

><p><span>Jealousy<span>

"Merlin, Al, I'm never going to a party with you again," Scorpius said, collapsing onto a chair in the Slytherin common room, looking extremely disgruntled. They were the only ones left. Everyone else was either still in Gryffindor tower or already asleep in bed.

"Fine," Albus said, shrugging, still very, very drunk, "I guess I'll just have to go on my own then – I don't even see why we had to leave in the first place."

Scorpius' head snapped up, glaring at Albus, "There's no way that you're ever going to one of_ those_ on your own – I mean, bloody hell, you can't even walk."

"Can to," Albus said, proving himself wrong as he stumbled. Scorpius caught him, sitting him down on the sofa. Albus grinned up at the blond rather lopsidedly, "Tonight was really fun – I'm glad you came."

"I might as well have not been there, for all the attention you gave me," Scorpius muttered, pouting a little.

Albus stared at him, a little confused, "What're you talking about? You're not still banging on about Amelia Vane, are you?" Albus leaned close to Scorpius, playing carelessly with the longer strands of hair that curled around his ears.

"I'm not banging on about it at all," Scorpius said, settling back down in his own seat, "I mean, sure, she tried to kiss you. I'm perfectly fine with that."

"I think you're a little jealous," Albus purred into his ear, and then cackled.

"I am not jealous at all," Scorpius protested, shuffling away from Albus so that the darker haired boy didn't see his reddening cheeks.

"Oh really," Albus laughed, advancing closer once more, "What about that Hufflepuff guy who tried to grab my arse. What's your excuse for punching _him_ in the face?"

Scorpius growled, the image of the haughty looking prat flooding back into his mind. He, at least, had had it coming.

Scorpius opened his eyes, his pupils dilated with anger, to find Albus' face extremely close to his. His anger melted.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I guess you're right. I mean, you're not the only one. Jacob Flint was coming onto me pretty strong all night – I was pretty sure he was planning to lure me into a broom cupboard for a shag or something."

"What?" Albus sat up straight, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Yeah, Jacob Flint, he was a bit annoying really, he kept getting me drinks," Scorpius said, trailing off as Albus, who could still barely walk, jumped up.

"I swear to god, I am going to kill him," Al growled, stalking off towards the portrait hole.

Albus _had _always been the jealous type.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Don't favourite without reviewing, pretty please.


	6. Under the Stars

**AN**: I've got an entire week off from school to revise for my exams and start the huge pile of homework that's threatening to suffocate me, so you know, let's start by writing some AlScor because ewh revision.

* * *

><p><span>Under the Stars<span>

Albus is kind of half hot and half cold. He and Scorpius are lying on the bonnet of the old Ford Anglia that they'd borrowed from his granddad, staring up at the pitch black sky. Neither of them are entirely sure where they are – somewhere near a beach, they think. Albus is drifting off beneath the warmth of his blanket, but the bitter air coming from the Atlantic is stopping him from falling too far into his stupor. He's too confortable to move, though, not that there's anywhere else to move to, other than the car. There's no way that they're going home tonight. Both of them are far too tired, never mind the fact that they had no clue were when it was light, never mind now, when it was past midnight. He would deal with his parents' reprimands tomorrow. He'd only meant to take the car for a test drive, just to prove Scorpius wrong that yes, in fact, he could drive it. They'd got lost, though, and that's how they'd ended up on a deserted beach somewhere on the west coast.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Scorpius smiles, and Albus mumbles something into his shirt.

"I'd like to live on the beach," Scorpius says, tracing the stars lazily with his fingertips, "You know, when I've completed my last year at school."

Albus wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer, "We will," he tells him.

Scorpius blinks, and looks down at Al, who's slowly drifting off. His eyes flicker shut every few seconds, and every time he has to fight to re-open them again.

"What?" Scorpius says, bewildered.

"We'll get a house by the sea," Albus says, "Somewhere small and warm, and in the summer we can have barbeques and you'll get sunburnt like you always do."

Scorpius laughed, brushing Albus' face lightly with his thumb. Was he being serious, or was it just his exhausted, barely conscious state speaking for him?

"And we'll go skinny dipping," Albus added as an afterthought.

"Definitely," Scorpius agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Fluffy! Bahaha, I'm so bad a writing fluff, so please excuse this horrible attempt at it. I usually stick with light hearted innuendos, but I couldn't resist.

**Please don't favourite without reviewing.**


	7. Skinny Jeans

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews – if I've forgot to say thanks via PM, it's because I'm a fail and my internet is naff. I'm a failure, I know. Also, this one may be a teensy bit more graphic than the others, but still not enough to qualify for an M in my opinion, but I know fanfiction have been a bit strict lately (Bitch is not a swear word omg, I'm still fuming about that but oh well), so I thought I'd give you heads up.

* * *

><p><span>Skinny Jeans<span>

Albus was wearing skinny jeans.

Scorpius did not like them one bit. No, not at all. He did not like the way they clung to Al's arse when he walked and he definitely didn't like the way that they made his slim legs appear when they stuck so damn tightly to them. Most of all, he didn't like the way that they bunched up around Al's general crotch area in a way that just forced people to stare. Really, Scorpius hated the things.

Scorpius' loathing for the jeans explained why he spent the entirety of that night huddled away in a dark corner of the Slytherin common room, trying to concentrate on his book. Trying was the important word there, due to the fact that the offending item of clothing was distracting him beyond belief.

Scorpius thumped his head against his book, willing himself to concentrate. If he didn't finish this damn assignment then Albus was going to pay. In fact, Scorpius was contemplating strangling Albus with that bloody pair of jeans, when Albus bent over to pick up a sickle that was lying on the floor. All thoughts of just about anything quickly exited Scorpius' head, replaced only by the image of Albus' clearly defined arse. Those jeans were going to be the end of him.

Scorpius threw his potions book to the floor, stepping on it as he stormed upstairs. He wasn't going to get anything done tonight, not with that mental image fresh in his mind. All in all, he thought, it would just be better to go to sleep. He could get up early, and by tomorrow the jeans would be gone. Scorpius assumed that Albus would have to take off his jeans sometime, and Scorpius knew a perfect little spell that would make the complete annihilation of those denim bastards look like a total accident. Scorpius stripped off and collapsed onto his bed, the thought of burning those sodding jeans making him smile. He was just drifting off, when he heard a sound from the doorway.

"Scorpius," said a familiar voice, and Scorpius groaned, burying his head in his pillow.

"I'm asleep," he told Al, refusing to open his eyes.

Scorpius could practically sense Albus' pouting, and his own lips twitched upwards for a second.

"I've hardly seen you all day," Albus said, as Scorpius felt Al's weight on the end of his bed, "What's up?"

"Nothing," muttered Scorpius, his eyes still closed, "Go away."

Scorpius felt a gentle hand on his chest, and he jerked away quickly.

"You never even told me what you thought of my new jeans," Albus said, sounding hurt.

Scorpius opened his eyes, and an instant later he wished that he hadn't. Albus was crouched above him, still wearing those damn trousers.

"They're awful," Scorpius told him, "They're vile. They're repulsive. They're disgusting," Scorpius' eyes couldn't help but drift downwards. He swallowed, trying to make his throat less dry, "They're tight."

Albus laughed, "They're not that bad. You like them really." To prove his point, Albus wiggled his hips a little. Scorpius groaned and closed his eyes again – another image that would keep him up all night.

"I definitely don't like them," Scorpius couldn't help but look now, and his statement wasn't exactly supported by the groan that escaped him a second later as Albus shifted above him.

"Really," Albus asked, tickling Scorpius' neck with his breath, "Maybe it's just the way I'm wearing them. Maybe they'd look better in a pile on the floor next to your bed." He began to unfasten his button.

Scorpius nodded vigorously, "Yes, that would look so much better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Please review – and you all know the score, don't favourite without doing so. I'm sorry I'm such a review whore but screw it I like reviews.


	8. Entertain Me

**A/N**: I've been so lazy with updates lately, and I would love to blame it on camp nanowrimo but that failed after four days. But yes, I'm in Spain at the moment, so here's a few holiday themed updates that I've wrote while lying around the pool.

* * *

><p><span>Entertain Me<span>

"Albus Potter, if you keep insistently prodding me with your giant noodle, you are going to suffer an incredibly painful death," Scorpius muttered, glaring at Albus from under his sunglasses.

"Excuse me?" Albus said indignantly, "You have never complained about my giant noodle before."

Scorpius was lounging on a deckchair by the pool, covered from head to toe in factor fifty sun cream and hiding in the shade under a parasol. If the slightest hint of sun dared to touch his pasty body, Scorpius would know, and he would not be very happy about it. Al, on the other hand, was in the pool, kicking his legs manically and prodding Scorpius with one of those long, foam cylinders that small children use to learn how to swim; more commonly known as a noodle. Scorpius vaguely wondered where he'd acquired it – probably stolen it from a small child, knowing Albus. He could be an annoying prick sometimes, like right now, for instance.

"Scorpy," Albus cooed, continuing to noodle-stab the blond, "Scorpidoodle, Scorpilicious, Scorpi-"

"Albus," Scorpius growled, lashing out with his foot, "Leave me alone. I'm trying to relax here."

Albus pouted, and prodded Scorpius again, "No, you're being boring. Come entertain me." With that, Albus hauled himself out of the pool and collapsed directly onto Scorpius.

Scorpius screeched and rolled off his deckchair, and then he screeched again, realising that he was in direct sunlight, and pulled back.

"You've got chlorine on me," Scorpius accused, staring daggers at Albus, who was now sprawled across his sunbed, "And sunlight – urgh."

"You sound like a vampire, Scorpius," laughed Albus, springing out of reach of Scorpius' swipe. Albus shook his head, "If you want to get me back, you're going to have to catch me first."

Scorpius pulled himself to his feet, careful not to step out of his shade.

"You're such a drama queen," Albus smirked, stepping into the sun, "Your skin isn't that sensitive." Albus pounced quickly, nipping the pale skin of Scorpius' chest between his thumb and forefinger, and stepping back again before Scorpius had time to squawk.

"Ouch," Scorpius pouted, rubbing the red spot.

"Come and get me," Albus smirke, holding up his arms, "Come on Scorpius, you know you want to."

Scorpius paused for a second, contemplating. Then, without warning, he charged, directly towards Albus.

Scorpius collided with Al full force, causing them both to fly through the air and straight into the deep end of the pool.

Scorpius came up first, gasping for air, clutching his wet, blond locks in despair.

"You absolute wanker," Scorpius muttered as Albus reappeared, beaming, shaking his black curls like a wet dog.

Catching sight of Scorpius' face, Albus' smile depleted. Scorpius was fuming, his hair soaked, his clothes pooling around him in the water. Albus smiled apologetically, but Scorpius just continued to glare, painfully calm.

"Scorpius…" Albus said softly, reaching a hand towards him.

Scorpius grabbed the top of Albus' head dunking him down under the water. When Albus surfaced, spluttering, Scorpius was laughing hysterically.

"Funny," Albus said, sending a wave of water towards the blond, "Very funny."

"I know," said Scorpius, ducking under the water and grabbing Albus's legs, tugging him down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: No favourites without reviewing, as usual. I might not be able to reply to reviews straight away because I have to use the internet café, which is a pain, but I will reply to them eventually, promise.


	9. Skinny Dipping

**A/N**: Okay, I know I shouldn't be writing because I'm on holiday and my grandparents are nagging me to actually go outside. But in my defence, there is nobody remotely cute without clothes on out there, so I'm just going to have to write about cute people without clothes on in here, instead. If anybody fancies sending a few topless guys over to the apartment I will stop writing and go outside. Until then, I am a hermit, as usual

* * *

><p><span>Skinny Dipping<span>

Albus was drunk. Scorpius, however, was very, very drunk. Albus was shorter than the blond, and skinnier, but he still had to half drag, half carry him back to their hotel at three in the morning, Scorpius muttering nonsense into Albus' shirt.

"You 'member that time when we got lost, Al," Scorpius slurred, clinging to the darker haired boy's neck, "You remember? We were in your granddad's car, 'member?" Scorpius pulled at Albus' hair.

"Yeah, I remember," Albus hummed. They were approaching the complex now, just passing the pool. Scorpius stopped dead, digging his feet into the ground, forcing Albus to stop too. Scorpius swayed where he stood, and Albus chuckled a little bit. He wrapped his hand around the blonde's middle, hoping to tug him along, but Scorpius had other ideas. He grabbed hold of Albus, holding him tightly against his chest, his hands oddly certain for someone who was barely conscious.

"Remember what you promised me?" Scorpius mumbled into Albus' hair.

"You're drunk," Albus told him, but he didn't try to move. It was nice, Al supposed, in the heat and the humidity, with Scorpius wrapped around him, "I didn't promise you anything."

"You did," Scorpius whined, "You promised, you said we would." Scorpius pouted, Albus could feel his lips on his hair.

"What did I promise you?" Albus asked, bemused.

"You promised me," Scorpius said with a stifled giggle, "That we would go skinny dipping."

Albus raised his eyebrows at the blonde, "You want to go skinny dipping?"

The answer came in the form of Scorpius pulling his shirt over his head, reaching then for Albus'.

"We'll get into trouble," Albus mused as he slipped out of his jeans anyway. Scorpius was on him in a second, his hand knitted in his boxers.

"Only if someone finds out," Scorpius said against Albus' neck, pulling him into a hard, sloppy kiss that tasted a lot like alcohol.

"That seems plausible," Albus nodded, stripping completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** No favourites without reviewing, please and thank you.


	10. Super Mario Bros

**AN:** Basically inspired by the fact that if I have to be Luigi one more time while playing super Mario, shit is going to go down.

* * *

><p><span>Super Mario Brothers<span>

They were sat in Grandpa Weasley's garage, staring at the TV with determined expressions, clinging to the controls of Albus' old Nintendo 360 like their lives depended on it.

"Merlin, Albus," Scorpius said, jumping up in anger, "Why did you throw that tortoise shell at me? I'm out of lives now!"

Albus shrugged, "I didn't mean to, my finger slipped." He raised his eyebrows at Scorpius. The blond always got so worked up over video games.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to? What are you, some sort of idiot? That was my last life Albus, we were on a team. I trusted you Albus, I trusted you!" He threw his control on the floor, glaring at it like it was it that had offended him.

Albus just continued to look up at him, lazily, from the threadbare sofa, "See, this is why nobody ever wants to play with you, Scorpius." Albus prodded the boy with his finger and continued.

"It's not my fault," Scorpius stuck his nose in the air, "You wouldn't let me Mario. That's why I died. Luigi is slower than Mario, and he can't jump as high."

"Bullshit," laughed Albus, pulling his boyfriend back down onto the sofa. Scorpius still refused to look at him, "They're exactly the same. There's no difference between the two."

"Then let me be Mario," Scorpius said pointedly, holding out his hand to take the controls.

Albus clutched it close to his chest in horror, shaking his head, "You can't be Mario. I'm always Mario."

"Exactly," said Scorpius, "You're_ always_ Mario, give someone else a turn."

Albus glanced down at the remote and then back to Scorpius' face, which was looking considerably pouty – he didn't think he could handle another temper tantrum today.

"Faster, faster!" Albus yelled at the screen, pressing the buttons of his controller over and over again, as Mario raced ahead of him. He let out an aggravated groan as Scorpius bagged yet another life.

"Faster," Albus yelled again at the incredibly annoying plumber that was dressed in green.

Mr Weasley walked past his garage door at that point, and paused outside the door, shaking his head._ I really don't want to know what's going on in there_, he thought to himself, deciding that he didn't need to use the garage just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm a failure at updating stuff like this, but oh well, here you go. Don't favourite without reviewing first, pretty please.


End file.
